User blog:Wassboss/Red skull vs Rorsarch
Red skull (Captain america) vs Rorsrach (Watchmen comics) Who is deadliest Edges Trench knife vs Butchers knife: I think the butchers knife has along reach and that is what i have to go on. Edge Butchers knife. Flammethrower vs death ray gun: This was a hard decision but i had to go with the death ray gun. It just so dam powerful. Edge Death ray gun MG-42 vs Grapple gun: The MG-42 has a higher rate of fire and more killing power that the grapple gu. Edge MG-42 Powersaw vs Dust of death: No contest here a powersaw vs a weapon that can kill a person instantly, Edge Dustb of death. Who. Is. Deadliest? Rorsarch Red skull Rorsarch is walking though a deserted alleyway. He has heard rumours that a crazed Nazi follower who has been killing innocent people in this very alley. Suddenly he hears the sound of a dustbin being knocked over he pulls out a can of hairspray and holds a lighter ready underneath it. He jumps round the corner but sees only a cat licking at the contents of an overturned dustbin. Little does he know that red skull is hiding behind a doorway. He slowly peaks the barrel of the MG-42 round the side of the door and aims at rorsarch. Rorsarch however sees something glint out of the side of his eye and jumps for cover as a barrage of bullets fly at him. Having lost the element of surprise red skull kicks down the door and fires wildly all of his shots missing his opponent. Rorsarch pops up from behind a skip and starts up the lighter. He then presses down on the can lightning the hairspray on fire and sending the flames speeding towards red skull forcing him back and rendering MG useless. Rorsarch runs out of fuel but pulls out another can and gets ready to fire again. Red skull is no one’s fool however and whips out his ray gun and disintegrates the hairspray can. Rorsarch throws the lighter at red skull giving him enough time to run back out of the alleyway. Red skull laughs and gives chase. Rorsarch runs out but in his haste to get away he trips over the over turned dustbin. Red skull turns the corner and points his gun at rorsarch laughing manically. “You’re pathetic” he says smiling at rorsarch. “Excuse me but do you know the whoa” says a jogger turning at the exit of the alleyway. “You have ruined my gloating” screams red skull and fires disintegrating the poor civilian. “You killed him” says rorsarch a look of horror in his face. “Of course i did” says red skull glaring at him “and you’re next”. “Not on my watch” says rorsarch and pulls out and fires his grapple gun knocking red skull off his feet. He then jumps at him grabbing the ray gun and throwing it away. Red skull punches him in the face and rorsarch stumbles back. Red skull pulls out his trench knife and lunges at rorsarch who blocks it with his butcher’s knife. They begin to duel but rorsarch gets the upper hand slashing red skull in the leg. He yells in pain and punches rorsarch with the brass knuckles knocking him back. He then tries to slice his neck but rorsarch dodges the attack. He then stabs forward but red skull easily dodges and snaps the blade in half with a powerful punch from the brass knuckles. He then stabs forward but rorsarch grabs the blade and tries to turn it around but red skull twist it free and stabs rorsarch in the hand. Rorsarch kicks red skull in the face and runs into an open doorway looking for a weapon. Red skull laughs and limps after him. Rorsarch runs into the building and finds himself in a carpenter’s workshop. He hears red skull coming and hides in a storage room. Red skulls turn the corner and sees the storage room door close. He smiles and walks over to the storage room door and reaches for the handle when he hears a noise from behind the door. He steps to the side as rorsarch kicks down the door power saw in hand. He swings at red skulls face but red skull ducks and stabs upwards but rorsarch brings the power saw down knocking it out of his hands. Red skull jumps back as rorsarch swings the power saw wildly around. Suddenly he remembers the dust of death container he has in his pocket. He sets it off and throws it at rorsarch. It hits him in the head and he falls over. He sees the gas seeping out and screams as his head shrinks and turns a nasty shade of crimson. Meanwhile red skull has escaped from the workshop before the gas went off. He turns and sees rorsarch dead on the ground. He laughs too himself and turns to see a hobo sleeping by a bin. “Ah” he says pulling out his ray gun “Target practise”. Winner Red skull Expert’s opinion Red skull won because his weapons were more powerful and more reliable than rorsarch’s This round ends on saturday the 5th of november and next round is Predator (Predator films) vs Six-six (Ben 10) Category:Blog posts